An Extra Room
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Edea insists on an extra room. Of course, Ringabel is curious as to her reasons. What he finds behind her closed door is a pleasant surprise.


**AN:** I didn't really have an idea as when this is taking place, but it would probably be sometime after they first visit Florem (since that is when his womanizing is the strongest), but before Ringabel remembers about his past. No spoilers, but I do hint that they already knew each other.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bravely Default or its characters.

Usually to save money at inns they rented out two rooms: one for Edea and Agnès, and one for Tiz and Ringabel. Oddly though, tonight Edea insisted on having her own room. Ringabel had become immediately curious about her reason, but when he had asked as much, he'd been told to drop it or else she'd cast firaga on him. The proposition didn't sound all that bad—after all he did like things hot—however, this sounded a bit too toasty, even for him. With a word of appreciation sent Tiz and Agnès' way she had fled straight to her room where she had stayed since.

It hadn't been all that long since they'd arrived and everyone had been equally ready to rest after such a tiring day of travel, but Ringabel couldn't stop thinking that there was more to it. Just what could Edea be doing in there? The possibilities were endless. He turned over for the third time with a heavy sigh.

"Trouble sleeping?" Tiz asked with a gruff, half-asleep tone.

"You can? Don't you wonder what Edea is doing…all _alone_?"

"Of course not!" Ringabel couldn't see his friend's face through the darkness, but he was positive that he was blushing. Ah, such innocence. "Besides, it's her business."

"Ah, yes, that it is. But, I would very much like to make it my business as well."

Tiz's voice rose with worry. "You shouldn't do that. She already threated to fry you, just think what she might do if you bother her now."

"That is the point now, isn't it?"

Tiz groaned. "Just don't blame me if it turns sour."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now, wish me luck."

With a skip in his step, Ringabel exited the room and walked two door down. This had been the one assigned to her, right? Well, it wasn't a big deal. He was sure that Agnès would just give him an inquisitive look if he was mistaken. She wasn't anywhere near to the dangerous fireball he loved so much.

He raised his hand to rap at the door, but then paused. If he knocked she would have time to hide whatever she was doing and then could lie to him about it. He may really die from this, but it felt worth it as he grasped the door handle and turned.

Even before he had opened the door enough to see inside he heard the shriek of panic. When he could finally see inside he was met with a beautiful sight. Edea had the blanket pulled high up around her neck, however the garments lying by the foot of the bed suggested her nudity, and her right hand shone with a light coating of liquid. Caught wet handed. He had wondered—had hoped—but he had never actually believed that this was what he'd find. The scene made him happy for many reasons, and he could feel the smirk spreading on his face before he knew it.

"Damn it, Ringabel! Shut the door! I mean…Get out!" She reached for a pillow to throw at him, but the side of the blanket began to fall causing her to shriek again as she hastily reheld it in both hands.

Without a word, he stepped inside and shut the door. Her eyes shifted nervously.

"My, my Edea, what do we have here?"

She glanced to the side. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He approached the bed so that he could sit on its edge. "Then what is it you have on your hand."

"No-nothing."

Without any warning, he leaned toward her licking her right index finger. "There is definitely something there, Edea. I would love to hear you say it."

"God, you're such a pervert! Fine, okay. You caught me."

Ringabel decided to stay near her face; it was adorable watching as more and more red crept up her cheeks. "Honestly, I'm surprised."

She was doing a surprisingly good job of acting confident considering the situation. "That's rich coming from you. You probably do it every chance you get."

"But see, that's why I'm surprised. You look down on me for my desires, yet here you are indulging yourself."

Her confidence cracked a bit at this. "Well, there's nothing wrong with having…desires. But you, Ringabel," her voice rose, "you look down on women, and I just can't accept it."

He chuckled, though he also felt a slight stab from her words. She didn't understand. "I wasn't trying to insult you, I just found it surprising. Surprising, but nice."

"Ugh. You make me sick, you know that?"

"Because I 'look down on women?'" There was a chill to his voice that made her look him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you?" There was an unspoken challenge, and he was willing to meet it.

"No." She blinked in surprise. "You misunderstand me, Edea. It is quite the opposite. I adore women. Yes, I have desires for them, but that does not mean that I demean them in any way. Until this moment, I swear to you that I've never down anything to a woman that she hasn't wanted."

He could tell that her walls of resistance were crumbling. "I don't believe you."

He licked his lips. "And why's that?"

"Because just now you licked me. I sure did not ask you to do that. That was sexual harassment!"

He frowned. She had a point. He ruffled his hair with a sigh. "I apologize for that. It is just that when I'm around you, Edea, I quite lose my head."

"One of your heads," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh nothing. Please continue."

"Yes, you could put it that way. However, I rather like to think that it's my heart that takes over."

She looked incredulous. "You're joking."

"Not in the slightest. Edea Lee, I've loved you since the first time I set eyes on you. I've never felt this way before about anyone, at least not that I remember. I sense that I even knew you before I lost my memory."

Edea inched closer to the headboard. "You're speaking nonsense."

"No, I'm speaking honestly. Now, Edea, I'd like it if you were honest with me as well."

"About what?"

"Your feelings for me."

She nearly jumped. "My feelings for you? I have no such things."

He raised an eyebrow and shifted closer to her again. "Really? Then what were you thinking about while touching yourself so."

She averted her gaze, biting her lip. "Nothing."

"You're lying. You were thinking about me."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. I can tell by the gooseflesh rising on your arms. You want me to touch you don't you?"

"Of course not," she huffed, though the blush on her face was as red as could be.

"There's no need to be ashamed. The one I think about when I pleasure myself is you." An unconscious moan escaped her lips. "All you need to do is drop that blanket, and I'll be all yours." He moved in so that his nose could brush circles on her cheek. "I'll do anything you desire and nothing more."

He could hear her breathing accelerating. He had her.

"Ringabel." It was soft, whining, almost like a cat's mewl, and he could feel his pants tightening from that one sound alone.

"Yes, _love_?" He accentuated the word heavily as he kissed lightly at her neck. Maybe he wasn't playing fair, but he needed this more than he remembered ever needing anything before.

Her eyes clenched as the blanket fell pooling along her outstretched legs. What he could immediately see of her took his breath away. He'd imagined her thousands of times, but the real thing was so much better. Her breasts were just the right size, and he wondered how they would fit in his hands. Were the two of them perfectly matched like he wished they were? The skin was a touch lighter than the rest of her which was a pale cream from far too little time spent in the sun. Her little nipples welcomed him with a kiss of rosy pink.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been staring transfixed until she asked with a cringe what the matter was.

"Nothing," he replied in a soft tone, like a man gazing upon an angel.

"Um, so are you just going to keep looking, or…" She trailed off, nervousness creeping up again.

He lifted the blanket, moving it so that she was fully exposed, though he still couldn't see her most intimate place due to her position. "What would you like me to do?"

"Oh, ah." She gulped. "Touch me?" It came out as a quiet squeak.

"It would be my honor," he said while doing a mock bow.

She laughed, a gentle sound, and Ringabel once again lost himself. He caught her lips making her gasp, but she soon relaxed into his touch. When he held her cheeks in his hands, she took the hint and moved her own around his back. He was still fully clothed, but he could feel the curve of her breasts regardless. His hum was swallowed as Edea opened her mouth to him.

Such sweetness was her entirety. Her moist lips were warm and everything he'd dreamed of. Many times a woman had asked him for roughness, for carnal instinct, but here with Edea—unless she specifically asked otherwise—he would restrain himself as best he could. The kiss was light, just a brush of lips and tongue. She sighed, and he could feel her opening up to him more with each second that passed.

When they broke apart her eyes looked dazed. He marveled at the thought that it might have been her first. The tightness in his pants increased, but he ignored it.

Gently, he nudged her leg with his knee. "I can't touch you like this."

"Oh," she blushed, but this one seemed more due to her forgetfulness than bashfulness.

He rose from the bed, allowing her the room to widen them. When she'd done so, he positioned himself in the space between them. "Just say the word, and I'll stop, okay?" She nodded.

Now he could see her vagina and it was glorious. She had a small bush of hair, flushed red lips, and some white dew already spilling forth.

He dabbed a finger in it, using the liquid to slick his further actions. Slowly, he circled her clit before pushing into the nob of nerve endings. Edea's breath hitched, and he pressed in again, reveling in the little shiver that ran down her spine. He moved his finger to her opening, pushing inside gently. Her thighs tightened around him instinctively making him chuckle softly.

"Sorry," she apologized, a lustful look in her eyes.

Pushing a second finger in, he kissed her again. As he swirled his fingers against her supple, heated walls, she began to clutch onto his back while making little whines.

"Love." He whispered the word hotly against her ear, then sucked on the lobe. He pressed up hard causing her to quake against him with a heavy moan. "Did you like that, Edea?"

She whimpered, nodding ever the slightest. He met her lips again, sucking greedily upon her lower lip. Then he trailed down, first her chin, then her neck, peppering tiny kisses. He reached her breast, face-to-face with a perky little bud. "Is this okay?" he asked pressing his lips to it lightly. She breathed in what he assumed was consent. He sucked on the nipple and rolled his tongue around it.

Her breathing began to hitch, and he stroked her hair with his free hand. "Are you close? Cum for me, Edea. It's okay."

She shuddered rhythmically, pushing her hips down on his fingers with force. The spasm continued as a low moan made its way from her lips. Her grip on his back slackened as her pulse returned to a steady pace. She made a sleepy noise, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"You never actually answered me before."

"Hmm?" she mumbled quietly.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Dummy. Of course I like you. Do you think I'd have let you do that otherwise?"

He chuckled, brushing along her hair. "Yeah, but I wanted to hear you say it."

"So now what?"

"Whatever you wish."

She pulled back, meeting his eyes. "That's too much pressure. What do you want, Ringabel?"

"A lot of things. But first, I think sharing this room with you sounds nice."

"Might as well. You're already hear," she said in a joking tone, patting the left side of the bed. He tucked them both under the covers, pressing her against his side.

"So, you think that we already knew each other? What happens when you do remember? Will this change?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Edea, nothing could take these feelings away. If anything, I think my memory would just make them stronger."

"Okay. I'll believe you." What she didn't say aloud was that she was more worried about her own feelings than his. Just who was he and what was their connection? It was intriguing and frightening, but here and now in his arms, she let his words wash over her in waves of tranquility. They could handle that hurdle when it came.


End file.
